Albus and The Sleeping Beauty
by Amandah Leigh
Summary: HBP Spoilers. This takes place during and after the Final Battle between Harry Potter and Voldemort. Find out what happens to McGonagall, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and everyone else. HUGEly ADMM. Written PreDH. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N I wrote this on the ADMM site as a response to the following Plot Bunny:

_Dunno where I should post this, so I decided for the Plot Bunny Adoption Center instead of the Challenge Board, hope I'm right here  
Yesterday I was reading "sleeping beauty" again... and while I was thinking about the story my neighbours started to make out that loud that even I could hear it through the walls... yea (and the walls here aren't thin... lol)  
While I've tried to ignore the noise I was hit by an idea that won't leave my head - what if if Albus hadn't died and the last battle is finally over but before Voldemort had vanished he had cast a random "sleeping beauty" spell on Minerva? Albus tries to wake her up but just kissing doesn't work...  
Not to forget that there are not together or something but secretly in love with eachother The setting can be Albus chambers oder maybe a cave near the battlefield cuz the field itself is full of poisonous smoke and there stuck in the cave for some time... just choose whatever you like and take care of the bunny, it won't bite_

* * *

This is rated Mature (R for those of you, like me, who favor the old ratings system) though the first three chapters are barely PG 13 and could stand alone, so feel free to read them and not chapter four! There is a lemony bit in the fourth and final chapter, so be advised. It isn't too graphic (in my opinion) but if anyone is offended, please let me know in the form of a mature, honest review. I know it's winter, but I don't need flames to keep me warm.

PS I don't own the Harry Potter characters, the plot, Sleeping Beauty, or anything else like it. I don't even own all of the fourth chapter, as my beta reader wrote much of the lemon (that would be Steph, who co-wrote 'Curious Bedfellows').

Oh, and PPS this takes place at the end of the unwritten book 7, so there are some Half-Blood Prince **SPOILERS**. Consider this your SPOILER ALERT. Thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Albus and the Sleeping Beauty**  
**Part One: Beauty on the Battlefield**

The last battle was over.

And Harry was victorious.

Of course, he had not done it alone. He had Ron and Hermione by his side. He had Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred and George. Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan, by chance, were there to assist. Minerva McGonagall was with the Weasley's when they got word that Harry was battling the Dark Lord. They all arrived, Minerva, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur and Charlie, wands at the ready. They fought the Death Eaters while Harry and Voldemort threw spell after spell at one another, never quite connecting. Tonks and Remus were there, too, Harry found out after, as was Mad-Eye Moody and a couple of other Aurors who were not in the Order.

And others were fighting as well. Bellatrix Lestrange, determined to kill Neville Longbottom, or drive him into insanity like his Mum and Dad, was battling the boy. Fenrir, the werewolf, lunged at Bill several times, threatening to finish what he started, when Fleur, having just stunned Walden Macnair, turned to the beast and screamed "Mourir Pur Péniblement," a centuries-old French spell that was extremely difficult to master despite it's simple wording ("Die Pure Painfully"). It combined two of the Unforgivable curses, and Bill and Fleur stared a moment as Fenrir Greyback twitched uncontrollably, shrieking, and a moment later a green light engulfed him, and he was still.

One by one Death Eaters fell, mostly stunned by members of the Order, who tried to avoid killing.

Ernie was the first causality of the light. Lucius Malfoy was the one who did it, the one who performed the Killing Curse. Our of the corner of her eye, Minerva saw the horror on Draco's face as he watched his classmate crumple to the ground. He and Snape had just arrived. Just then, Ginny came from behind and hit the Death Eater attacking Minerva with a rather powerful hex, and Minerva McGonagall took a moment to watch the scene unfolding in front of her. Draco Malfoy raised his arm without a word, and sent out a Stunning spell towards his father. Minerva saw his mouth move, but did not hear him whisper, "I am sorry, Father."

Minerva looked past the blond young man and clenched her fists when she saw Snape. She raised her arm, fully prepared to murder the man who so coldly killed her very best friend almost exactly one year ago when a familiar voice from behind her yelled, "Don't!"

She spun around and came face to face with… "Albus?"

"It is I, Minerva. I cannot explain now, Tabby-kitten, but do trust me." She nodded blankly. No one, ever, except for Albus, called her Tabby-kitten. But how could it be? Albus Dumbledore had died? Hadn't he?

But Minerva had no more time to think it over. The battle continued.

It took perhaps three minutes for Voldemort to realize that Albus Dumbledore was present. The shock was evident on his horribly disfigured and disgusting face. "Dumbledore! How is it possible!" He sneered, and Harry laughed. "As if I'm going to fall for that!" He said. "The old, hey, look behind you, it's the dead awakened!"

Dumbledore could not help but grin. Harry was certainly a smart boy. Age 17. A young man.

"Bloody Hell!" Shouted Ron Weasley, momentarily taking his eyes off of the man he was dueling with. A millisecond later he was hit with a very powerful and painful curse, and Hermione screamed. "Crucio!" She shouted at the same time as Molly Weasley, and the man, later identified as Lucius' cousin Alcapricious Malfoy, fell to his knees in excruciating pain. The next few moments were a blur of action and spells. Harry broke connection with Voldemort to stun Crabbe senior, who was standing behind Hermione and had just shouted, "Avada…!" Dumbledore shielded Harry with his own ancient magic, and Voldemort, in that second, sent an ancient spell flying at him, saying only, "Back to sleep, old man!" But Minerva, having just been disarmed by Rabastan Lestrange, threw herself in front of Albus and caught the spell herself. Snape then disarmed both Neville and Bellatrix at the same time, as they had also shouted "Avada Ked-" at each other in unison. Draco found his mother unconscious on the ground and whispered "Ennervate" to awaken her. There was a split second of silence. Harry, still under Dumbledore's protection, was the next one to call out.

"The last Horcrux!" He screamed at the top of his voice, holding up the locket found at Grimmauld Place two years before. Action seemed to stop everywhere else, if only for a moment. He held up his wand as Voldemort's eyes widened, and Harry prodded it. It exploded in a cloud of smoke, and the Dark Lord flinched as if someone had punched him. Before Voldemort of his confused followers could react, the words had slipped from Harry's lips. "Avada Kedavra!"

There was stunned silence from all parties as the self-proclaimed Dark Lord, the one called Voldemort, fell to the ground. He was dead.

"Flee!" yelled Bellatrix, who, to her dismay, found that she could not apparate.

"Disapperation jinx," Snape explained calmly, and she shrieked. That was when it was clear to several members of the Order what Snape had been doing wandering around the field, dodging curses and not hurting anyone. There was a flurry of excitement as every semi-healthy adult in the vicinity attempted to disappear. Those able to, all Order members or Aurors, reapparead two or three feet from where they had just been standing. None of the Death Eaters were able to do as much.

"Run!" yelled Bellatrix Lestrange, and again there was a mess of spells thrown out, binding Riddle's followers in various ways. Dumbledore himself summoned more Auror's, the Minister of Magic, and any other necessary representatives from the Ministry, and then he placed an arm around Harry. "It's going to be alright, now, son," he whispered.

Meanwhile, Arthur was tending to Ron, who was shaky and suffering a couple of probably-broken ribs. Hermione was by his side as well. Ginny rushed over to Harry, and Molly, sobbing, clung to Charlie, who was limping slightly but otherwise unharmed. Mad-Eye, Remus, Tonks, and the two Auror's that Harry did not know were walking around the field, stunning and binding the many Death Eaters, and taking the masks off of those still wearing them. Draco, shaking, stayed close to his mother, and voluntarily surrendered his wand to Lupin.

Susan Bones was unconscious, and had large painful looking boils all over her face and torso. Tonks summoned Poppy Pomfrey, who arrived before the Minister, and the nurse quickly began healing the hurt students. Luna was bleeding from the mouth, and practically convulsing. Fred Weasley was old cold and George was physically alright, but terribly dizzy as the result of a combination of curses that hit him at once.

And Ernie was dead.

Albus knelt down and examined Minerva. His heart hurt, and he had to struggle to hold back tears. All those years, all those years he had been working so closely with Minerva McGonagall, and he had never told her how he secretly felt about her…and then to have to hide out this whole year, watching from a distance, worrying and waiting and dreaming at night. Sometimes nightmares about Harry, sometimes fantasies about… Albus shook his head in disbelief. Another student, dead because of Tom Riddle. Harry Potter is a murderer. Fleur Delacour is as well. Neville is guilty of having attempted the Killing Curse. Ginny, Hermione and Molly are all guilty of having performed Unforgivable Curses during the battle, and perhaps more of this had happened before he arrived. So much destruction, so much devastation.

Finally the Ministry officials arrived. The several Auror's who appeared in the field joined Tonks and crew collecting Death Eaters, and forced them into an Unbreakable Cage for transport to Azkaban. Rufus Scrimgeour looked around, horrified, at the mess of bodies and the people crying and the pain. Then, he locked eyes with Dumbledore.

"Al…Albus Dumbledore?" He stammered, and the great wizard nodded. "But how?"

"It is a long and complicate story, Minister," said Albus in his usual calm, cool, gentle voice. "As soon as we get everyone either back to Hogwarts or to St. Mungo's, I will be happy to explain some of it to you. But I am afraid you will have to wait for the full explanation until after I am satisfied that Minerva…and the others…are alright."

Scrimgeour nodded. "Then let us clear the field."


	2. Chapter 2

**Albus and the Sleeping Beauty  
Part Two: Prince Charming's Explaination**

It was Albus who Apparated to Hogsmeade with Minerva, and Albus who Flooed from there to Hogwarts with her. Harry, under the watchful eyes of Mad-Eye, Scrimgeour, Lupin and Tonks, met him there in what used to be Dumbledore's office. Albus smiled when he saw that he was absent from his portrait. He had bewitched it to appear that he was asleep for the entire year, or until he either returned to the office or actually died. Albus was sure that he knew which spell had afflicted his friend, for it was famous even in the Muggle world. The ancient spell, or curse, depending on who was defining it, would put the person under it, traditionally a woman, to sleep until…well…until she was awoken by just the right person. Some said True Love's First Kiss would break the spell, others argued that it took much more than that, and some believed that the whole thing was rubbish and therefore not worth investigating at all, thus those under the spell would sleep for one hundred years and awake to worlds unknown to them, having not aged at all.

Knowing that he could do little for Minerva in the office with everyone else expected to arrive any second, he took her to his bedchambers (her bedchambers now, her tartan comforter and battered ball of yarn reminded him upon entrance) and set her gently on the bed. He leaned down to her, just to try it, to see if merely a kiss would do, but just before he pressed his lips to hers he heard Ron shout, "It's finally over! Harry, it's over!" Albus decided to join them in the sitting room.

He conjured up several chairs and transfigured two small tables into couches, and soon everyone had settled in. Albus looked around slowly, at each and every person he had not seen in so long. Harry was on one couch, looking as pale and frightened as Albus had ever seen him. On his left, Ron and Hermione, holding hands and whispering to their friend. On his right, Ginny, holding his shaking hand between her own, trying to keep it warm and still. Arthur was there, with Bill, and Fleur, but Molly had gone along with Fred, George and Charlie to St. Mungo's. Remus sat in one of Albus' favorite chairs, apparently Minerva had decided to keep it, and Tonks settled herself in his lap. Albus could not help but smile a little when Remus wrapped his arms protectively and comfortably around the young pink-haired witch. Alastor Moody plopped himself in one of the sturdier chairs and rubbed his forehead, looking pained. Neville stood alone by the bookcase, and Albus was sure he was crying quietly. He turned and locked eyes with Dumbledore.

"Luna and Susan are in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey," he said, holding back tears. "And Ernie…Ernie wasn't moving."

Hermione began to sob, and Ron put her arms around her. Harry did not react.

Rufus Scrimgeour spoke next. "They have all been arrested. There will be trials, of course, but I suspect that they will all be administered the kiss as soon as we have the Dementors back on our side."

Arthur's eyes flashed. "The Dementors? Are you mad!"

"Dad," Bill said quietly, putting a hand on his father's arm. "I want to hear from Dumbledore."

Rufus cleared his throat. "That is, of course, if you are Dumbledore." He said importantly.

"I will take Veritaserum if you have it handy," responded the former Headmaster. "If not, I can wait. But I do not wish to say it twice."

The Minister nodded. "Why don't you give us the condensed version then, eh, and when we have the potion handy, you can give your complete statement. I repeat, if you even are Dumbledore. And after that, I want to know what happened today."

"For what happened today, I would be glad to place my thoughts in my Pensieve for you so you can see for yourself. I wish to not waste time. Student's are injured, Harry is obviously in shock, and Minerva, er, Professor McGonagall, is in need of medical attention."

The Minister agreed. "Go on," he coaxed, and Albus began to explain.

"Severus came to me and told me that he had spoken to Narcissa Malfoy, concerning her son, Draco. Draco was to kill me, you see, on Voldemort's orders, and Narcissa was adamant that her son not become a murderer, nor would he get killed. Snape had to find another solution that would keep all of us safe. And he did. A variation of Polyjuice potion that I could give to an animal, my Pheonix, Fawkes, and the use of a Time Turner. It was Fawkes who would die, and be reborn later. I brought Harry to find the locket, and became very ill as a result of drinking that substance. I used the Time Turner in the very way it should not be used, and I also used a Time Stopper. As soon as Severus said the first word of the Killing Spell, I stopped time, went back only a minute, and changed with Fawkes, and then started time again. I had already spoken my last words. Snape's spell finished and Fawkes was dead, but I, weak and in my animagus form, flew up above everyone. I lifted the spell I had placed on Harry in that same moment, and he was able to move. I was afraid that someone would hurt him, but luckily Severus had already warned them not to. He escaped with Draco and I checked on everyone else. I was most scared for Bill; I did not know what to make of a bite from an untransformed werewolf."

At this both Tonks and Fleur shuddered, and held their men a little closer. Bill reached up and gently ran his fingers over one of the scars on his face, and Remus silently kissed Tonks' neck.

"I have spent this year searching for Horcrux's, spying on Voldemort, watching over Harry, and trying to find ways to point our Golden Trio in the right direction. I knew that Harry had to do this last bit himself. He had to finish it. I hated watching from the sidelines, so to speak, but it was simply safer that way. For all of us."

"You caused us pain," whispered Neville, and Albus felt the overwhelming urge to cry, though he did not break down.

"I am sorry Neville. My only hope is that, someday, you can see that what I tried to do was what I thought best for you, and you will forgive me."

"I forgive you, sir," said Hermione, "And I think I understand. And yet I doesn't make any of this easier to take. Though…" she wiped her eyes. "I am glad to have you back."

"Me too," whispered Ginny and Ron, and Scrimgeour shook his head.

"I need to get to the Ministry. Come on, Harry, you'll come with me."

Harry said nothing, but shook his head. "Madam Pomfrey," he finally said about a minute later. "Hospital wing. With my friends…" then, with the faintest smile he added, "It's where I spend every end-of-term."

"We will take him there," Offered Arthur, adding, "And you can tend to Minerva."

"Is that alright, Harry?" asked Albus Dumbledore, and Harry nodded, though he would not look at the old wizard, his one-time mentor and friend.

So they piled out of the office, and Scrimgeour went back to the Ministry alone, and Albus locked the office with the strongest spell he knew to use for such a purpose, and opened the bedroom door. Minerva was lying there, peaceful and quiet, her hair all over the pillow under her head, as it must have fallen out of her customary bun during the fight.

She looked so beautifully.

Assuring himself that he was doing the right thing for her, and that she would not throttle him upon waking, he made his way to the bed and sat down beside her. Slowly he lowered his lips to her, and pressed against her ever so gently.

But she did not wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Albus and the Sleeping Beauty  
****Part Three: ****To Sleep For A Hundred Years**

Albus sat up and thought for a moment. Why had that not worked? He sighed. Inwardly he hoped again that Minerva would not kill him upon awakening, and then he placed his hand on her left side and leaned over her again. As slowly as before, he pressed his lips to hers with a little more force this time.

'This is awkward,' he thought, and just as he was about to pull away… she pressed back. Her lips parted ever so slightly and he continued to kiss her. Her body was responding. He reluctantly tore his mouth from hers, and watched her. "Minerva?" he whispered, but there was no response. She was still under Voldemort's spell.

"Figures," said Albus aloud, "Tom finally learns that there are some things worse than death, and he hits Minerva with one."

The enchantment was considered by many to be worse than death because of the fact that (according to the Ancient Spells and Theories section of History of Magic) a kiss often failed to wake the afflicted person, thus they would sleep for the whole hundred years, and wake to find that loved ones (parents, children, lovers, friends) had long since died, and they were alone in a world so different from the one they'd left. But Albus would not let this happen to Minerva. A year without her was difficult enough; he could not fathom having to endure a century (if he should live that long).

He kissed her again, and again she began to respond without waking. Her lips parted, and cautiously his tongue found its way to hers. Their kiss grew in intensity, and it was clear that she was indeed responsive to his actions. Her body pressed close to his, and he shivered with anticipation and nervous when her hands started to move, ever so slowly, up his chest and around him, her fingers losing themselves in his hair. He heard her moan quietly into his mouth, and he pulled back to examine her. To his surprise and contentment, her eyes opened slowly, and hazily she said, "Why on earth did you stop? This is the best dream I've had all year."

Albus grinned and took her hands in his. "Are you fully awake now, Minerva, dear?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"I mustn't be. You're very dead," she replied dreamily, but with an air of sadness. Her eyes began to close.

"Please, Minerva, look at me," said Albus, bringing his right hand up to stroke her cheek. "I am very much alive."

Her hand found his, and her eyes widened. "You have fixed your hand?"

"It was not easy," he explained, "and it does not function entirely normally, but yes, it looks and feels fine again."

She began to close her eyes again. "Amazing how death can cure a man so real…"

Albus shook her gently to keep her awake. "Minerva? I'm not dead, Min. You saw me on the battlefield. Tabby-kitten?"

Slowly her shining green eyes opened again, and met his twinkling blue eyes. She sat up suddenly, confused and embarrassed.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" she demanded to know, and he placed his hands gently on her shoulders to steady and calm her.

Albus tried to smile reassuringly, but he was incredibly worried about the woman in front of him. Would she believe his explanation? And, more importantly, would she accept it? "Do you remember the…what do you last remember?"

"On the field…I remember… Ron Weasley was in pain, hit with…something. And Hermione Granger…she performed an Unforgivable. My goodness, is she okay? Are they okay? You…you were there! I remember…I always remember you." There were tears in Minerva's eyes, and Albus secretly would have given anything to kiss them away, but he did not.

"Miss Granger is fine, Minerva. There were some injuries of the students… And one… one casualty. Ernie Macmillan."

Minerva McGonagall wiped her eyes and urged Albus Dumbledore to continue.

"Fred Weasley, Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood were all in need of immediate attention. Charlie Weasley was injured, but not terribly, and Fleur murdered Fenrir Greyback, and werewolf who attacked Bill last year in the castle. Everyone else is physically alright. Everyone on our side, I mean." He stopped to take a deep breath. "Tom Riddle is dead."

"I see," she said, still in shock. "And you, Albus? How have you managed it? Back from the dead? Hagrid! Hagrid will want to know!"

"I will tell Hagrid. And I can show you." He stood and took her hand. He led her to the Pensieve in his office and put the memory in it, him explaining everything to Harry, Neville, the Weasleys, the Minister, the Aurors and Remus.

She watched, silently, until they were back in his office.

"I am so, so sorry, Minerva," Albus said, holding her hands.

She smiled slightly. "I understand. And while I know I should be angry with you for putting me, and Harry, through this awful year, I cannot help but be grateful that you are alive. I've been dreaming of a moment like this since…since it happened. I would have murdered Snape tonight. If you hadn't told me not to."

"You've been dreaming about me?" he asked teasingly, and she blushed. "Albus!"

"It's alright, Minerva," he assured her, taking a step closer to her and boldly putting his arm around her waist. "I have been dreaming of you too."

Then, just as it often happened in both of their dreams, they held each other close, as his lips met hers. She lightly nipped at his lower lip, and passionately he responded, snogging her nearly senseless.

Her tongue met his as fifty years of wanting and fantasy and need were poured into their embrace. She pushed her body flush against his and he growled, further deepening their kiss. When they had both run out of air, they pulled apart, and simply stared at each other for a moment.

"I love you, Minerva McGonagall," said Albus, his arms still tightly wound around her small waist.

She rested her head momentarily on his chest and sighed happily. "I love you too, Albus Dumbledore."

They stayed like that for over a minute, until Albus broke the silence by asking, "What do we do now, Tabby-kitten?"

Feeling brave, Minerva responded, "I think we've been waiting long enough, Albus. I would be honored if you were to…court me…but in the meantime…" She kissed him briefly on the lips and he added kisses to her jaw line and neck.

He then stopped and chuckled. "So, do you want to play a game of chess?"

Minerva laughed. "Why? Too tired, old man?"

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Hardly!" he announced, and in one swift move he had lifted her up, one arm under hr legs, all in a terribly romantic fashion, and they kissed again.

He carried her back to the bedroom and placed her gently on top of the covers.

"Do me a favor, Albus," asked Minerva, and Albus nodded.

"Anything."

She closed her eyes. "Wake me up again? I want to enjoy it this time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Albus and the Sleeping Beauty  
Part Four: The Real Awakening**

_He carried her back to the bedroom and placed her gently on top of the covers._

_"Do me a favor, Albus," asked Minerva, and Albus nodded._

_"Anything."_

_She closed her eyes. "Wake me up again? I want to enjoy it this time."_

Albus leaned slowly forward towards where the "sleeping" Minerva lay. As his lips gently brushed against hers a spark between them ignited and she could no longer pretend to be asleep, or still. Before they knew it their gentle kiss had turned into a passion-filled wrestling match. Their bodies intertwined. They were a fury of gropes and sensual touches: a gentle caress of her cheek, a scratch down his back. His mouth disconnected from hers, and she whispered his name pleadingly in response. She quieted scarcely a moment later when his experienced lips began to move. To her neck. To that spot where he neck met her shoulder. To her chest.

Suddenly she became uncomfortable. "My scars, Albus," she explained, and he ran his fingers gently over the cloth of her robes.

"What is wrong with them, darling Minerva?" he asked, and she avoided eye contact.

"They're…they're not attractive, Albus. And I…I want you to find me attractive."

He smiled reassuringly at her, and lifted her chin gently. Her green eyes finally locked with his blue ones and she couldn't help but smile back. "You are so incredibly beautiful, Minerva," said Albus, and she actually blushed a little as he continued, "And I could never, never find you unattractive. Your scars," he began, as he opened her robes just enough so that he might run his fingers directly over her pale skin, "Serve to remind me what a strong, true, wonderful and brave woman you are, and they only make me love you more."

She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, capturing his lips again in yet another passionate embrace.

Gingerly Albus began to disrobe Minerva. He slid his hands up her thighs just under her dress and she shifted her weigh beneath him. Her robe slid easily over her head, and she suddenly flipped them so that she was on top, granting him easier access to the buttons on the back of her dress. He removed this bothersome bit of clothing as well as let it slip to the floor. As it did so, Albus used one finger to softly trace a line from her lips down to her breasts (careful to encircle each one). Then he traced his path down from her lips, this time using tender kisses. Minerva reacted with a quiet, low moan. Now this is what she had been fantasizing about for all these years. His lips and tongue lingered when they reached her scars, and lightly he flicked his tongue over the reddest, and in her opinion, ugliest of the four marks. His tongue made its way further down to her breasts and he paid attention to each on in turn.

Albus began to grow bolder as Minerva's moans began to deepen. Once he finished removing her undergarments, he began exploring other areas with his hand. His mouth followed his hand as he traveled slowly down her body and she trembles with anticipation. His lips and tongue reached their destination at last and Minerva's breathe caught in her throat. Never had any man elicited this reaction from her. Dumbledore truly is the greatest wizard of his time. He pleasured her there until she thought she could stand it no longer. She called his name, twice, and afterwards she whispered, "I love you" to him, as it was the only thing her mind could fathom at the moment.

Not wanting him to feel left out, Minerva decided it was time to reciprocate. Quickly unbuttoning his robe she was determined to get down to business. She was unyielding in her desire to pleasure him liked he'd never been pleasured before. She copied his movements, kissing his face, neck, shoulder and chest, moveing downwards, down until she reached her own destination… Now it was Albus's turn to moan… loudly. Minerva was a fellatio goddess, and Albus could not recall a better partner. Teasingly Minerva stopped before Albus could reach culmination.

Without a word, he knew what she desired. In one swift movement he had positioned her on her back, and climbing on top of her he feverishly began to kiss her once again. As Minerva's legs parted and Albus entered her, their passion soared to a whole new level. Slowly he rocked back and forth, each time thrusting a little deeper than before. Waves of intensity began to rise up inside Minerva. Albus's pace began to quicken as he pounded out years of pent up sexual frustration. This was a cosmic connection never truly known to either of them before, but one that would have to be tried again, and more often, in the future.

Suddenly Minerva took control, flipping a surprised Albus onto his back again. As she lowered herself on top of him she began riding him with unbridled fervor. Albus had never imagined a woman of her stature could be so wild! But even great wizards can misjudge from time to time. As she gyrated on top of him, he found himself coming closer and closer to reaching his climax. Finally Albus could stand it no longer, with a loud groan and a final thrust he came deep inside of her. Minerva, too, reached climax and the already intense waves magnified, causing her entire body to shudder.

Lying beside her Albus looked deep into Minerva's loving eyes.

"Well," he said quietly, and she found herself blushing again for no apparent reason. "I think that this has been my favorite end-of-term celebration in many, many years," he remarked, eyes twinkling. She laughed.

"Perhaps this could be the new end-of-term tradition, Headmaster?" suggested she, and he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," he said and she snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too."

With one final kiss, they embraced one another and fell into a restful slumber.

Albus, and his sleeping beauty.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked this! If so, (or if not, I suppose) please drop me a review and let me know. I'm sureI have some mistakes (no matter how many times I read, read, and re-read these things, I always seem to find mistakes later... sigh. Ah well... Thanks for reading!

(and if you feel that this is too graphic or whathaveyou, please don't just go report me, but let me know and let me know what bugs you, but review or send me an email so I can either fix it or, if need be, delete this whole chapter. I don't want to lose my ff account or something. Thanks!)


End file.
